Meeting RJ Grimes
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: ZA Richonne story. This is a short fic about one of the many ways I imagined Rick and RJ would meet for the very first time. Note: I don't own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting RJ Grimes**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

After hitching his horse to a nearby tree, Aaron placed his backpack on the ground and retrieved his binoculars. Upon entering the shack, he then set the chair in front of the window, sat down, and used the binoculars to watch the stranger in the distance more intently.

...

Aaron had been watching the man with the limp for almost two days now. He couldn't be sure, but there was something awfully familiar about him. The man had the appearance of a hobo, but that was a term from the former world. In a zombie apocalypse, there were no such labels anymore, the apocalypse was the great leveller; everyone was now equal, they were all survivors.

He wished Daryl had been with him on this trip, but ever since the bridge fiasco, the man went into hiding and no one could figure out why.

Daryl was a loner, so no one thought anything of it at first. The odd time when he chose to speak, he said nothing one way or the other of that day. Eventually, he took to the woods and dropped in from time to time. In the past six years, however, he came around less and less, until he just stopped coming by altogether.

The war took a lot from them, but Rick's death was the cliff most couldn't walk back from. It left fissures in all of them, big and small… his absence was felt because Rick Grimes was a selfless human being who would die protecting his people because that's just who he was. He was an unassuming man who didn't believe in accolades, but lived for and worshipped his family. Not many saw him in what was believed to be his final moments, but those who did knew he died a hero. He sacrificed himself to save them all.

Things hadn't been the same for anyone since that day on the bridge. As it was, being out here now on his own, he was violating rule number one of their new security protocol. No one travels alone, except for Michonne of course whenever she would go down by the river, the last place she had seen Rick alive. At first, he used to follow her until he figured out what she was doing, only then did he pull back to give her some privacy to mourn her husband.

It hadn't been easy for Michonne either, Rick's untimely death had left her as the de facto leader of Alexandria.

Prior to the incident, the Grimes was a powerhouse couple, who ruled Alexandria. However, leadership has its own set of problems too. Case in point, the fact that Negan still lives despite all the indignities and hardship the Alliance were forced to suffer at his hands and those his people carried out in his name. But, the Alliance was still expected to reach out and be neighbourly to the Sanctuary, and its denizens. They were expected to share their prosperity with folks who once enslaved them in a tyrannical system of subjugation by people who harmed others and took great pleasure in doing so. People, who never tried fending for themselves because they preferred a system of taxation without representation.

Because of it, the communities: Hilltop and the Kingdom alike were at odds with Alexandria who undertook responsibility for the Sanctuary. Oceanside, however, slipped away shortly after the explosion, but, not before exacting their own piece of vengeance on some Saviors who worked on the bridge. At least twenty Saviors mysteriously disappeared only to be later seen as walkers.

In Rick's absence, overtime his sacrifice faded, so the communities felt less obligated to feed the folks at the Sanctuary. Eventually, it fell because nothing grew there even the corn which Eugene turned into fuel stopped growing. It was later discovered, however, that Daryl sabotaged the crops before bailing and heading into the woods. As a result, the people were forced to disperse into the three remaining communities.

* * *

After the bridge, when Aaron returned to Alexandria when the tensions started, he began leaving camp to rendezvous with Jesus. It all began under the pretext that Jesus would train him to fight, but the rendezvous' not only included training but also the exchanging of information between the communities to be in the loop as to what was going on.

Two years later, when the student began exceeding his teacher's expectations; it was then, their relationship changed. They became closer. Sure, Aaron could have just as easily relocated back to the Hilltop, but that would be like betraying Rick's sacrifice. Plus, Alexandria was his home, he was the one who recruited Rick Grimes and his group. He felt kind of a fatherly responsibility towards Alexandria, especially now that the Monroe's the founding family was long gone. There weren't too many original Alexandrian's left at this point, and Rick's group had since splintered off into the Hilltop and the Kingdom, so Aaron chose to remain in Alexandria.

Aaron respected Rick and his family. It was also Rick who made it possible for him to be a father too. Rick found Gracie on a run and brought her back with him. His instructions were to take the child to Maggie, but Aaron lost that battle because he couldn't deliver her when it came time to do so. Later, he heard rumours that both Rick and Daryl were the cause of Gracie's orphan status. Rick was tortured by the fact the child was orphaned, so he did the next best thing to find it a home, one where he need not see the reminder of an ill-fated mission.

Gracie's presence, however, won Aaron over. At the time, he was grieving Eric, his husband who ended up as a walker. The timing could not have been more perfect because he was in desperate need for a place to channel his own grief when along came orphaned Gracie, so in some small way, Rick Grimes' torture became the balm for Aaron's broken heart.

* * *

Jesus on the other hand, couldn't relocate to Alexandria because he was stuck in a position that went from Interim Leader to Leader, though he never considered it to be his job. In his mind, he was just filling in until Maggie and Hershel returned from hiding out amongst Georgie and her crew. He never understood the reason behind Maggie's sudden departure except that it coincided with her return from Alexandria, where she witnessed Rick's death which apparently shook her to the core.

It was weeks after her departure when Aaron returned from a trip to Alexandria to collect Gracie when Jesus learned Maggie's mission to Alexandria was to kill Negan, but she failed to do so.

As the story goes, both Maggie and Michonne got into an argument over her intentions in Alexandria, but Michonne eventually ceded the keys to her to exact her revenge. Even when given the opportunity, Maggie somehow failed to carry out her mission.

A short time after that, Rick died. Jesus found it strange, however, that Maggie would just run off at a point like this knowing her friend had just lost her husband, something they now had in common. Jesus thought if nothing else the tragedy would have brought the two women closer, but Maggie just couldn't get past the fact they, as in Rick and Michonne allowed the man responsible for her loss to live.

Unfortunately, where Maggie fell apart Michonne rose from the ashes and pushed through her pain because her people depended on her. They looked to her for guidance the same as they did before Rick's untimely death only now it was only her sitting on the throne.

In Maggie's absence, however, Jesus felt like the Hilltop had become an Albatross around his neck. So, on most days, he delegated his responsibilities to Tara choosing to be anywhere, but where he was elected to be, a point which Tara reminded him of quite often.

Jesus couldn't help it, he had nervous energy, one that required constant movement. Sitting around Hilltop made him antsy. He loved his home, but he preferred to be outside the gates going on adventures. He lived for the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Incidentally, one of his best adventures was the day he met Rick Grimes and his sidekick Daryl Dixon.

And like a magician, Jesus pulled another vanishing act. This time, he was a day and a half late for their rendezvous when he arrived at the shack.

* * *

The stranger had caught Aaron's eye as he rode out to the meeting point. It was a little shack just off the beaten track, which looked as though one strong wind would blow it to bits, but yet, it remained.

Today, however, had been the first real good look he got of the stranger without his cap which obscured the only portion of his face not already covered in facial hair.

But the image he saw once he focused his lens caused Aaron to gasp. He could not quite believe his eyes. _It couldn't be. It was impossible_ , he thought, so he studied the stranger further.

The stranger's gait was off because of his limp and as such, he used a cane. It puzzled him as to why the man chose to walk when his horse was barely laden. At best, the stranger had meagre possessions and even meagre still since they were living in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. From the distance they were at, the stranger was travelling a path which would lead him directly to Alexandria. He was following the river which would take him about three to fours days if he remained on foot, but less than half that time if he rode the horse which walked gingerly at his side.

His progress was naturally slow due to his limp, but also from the heat, too. He had drained the last of his water squeezing the bottle as if in doing so it would make would make more.

The stranger led his horse closer to the riverbank so that the animal may drink. He kneeled down and cupped some water with which he drenched his head.

At that same moment, Jesus crept up beside Aaron and looked in the general direction which held his lover's interest. There was someone at the river's edge with a horse, but he was too far for bare eyes to discern more.

Aaron was speechless, so he passed the binoculars to Jesus without a word, not wanting to taint his interpretation of what he might see before them.

"How's it possible?" Jesus turned to Aaron and whispered to avoid his voice being carried away on the breeze across the open field.

"I dunno. Heck, I thought, I was seeing things myself." Aaron responded.

* * *

As if on command, the stranger tilted his head and looked directly in their direction, but he could see little because the window in which the watchers were perched was nicely camouflaged with overgrown grass.

The stranger didn't have the benefit of binoculars, but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end because he felt he was being observed.

He wasn't sure whether the meeting would be a friend or a foe, he hoped for the former, but in six years anything could happen. He knew he wasn't far from Alexandria at most, three or four days. He also recalled Alexandria recruited people and he was well within the perimeter, so perhaps he was being tracked by Aaron or possibly Daryl. The latter, however, would be ironic indeed given that it was his treachery which caused him to be in the herd's path in the first place.

In any event, he had come too far to fail now. It didn't take long before his trackers showed themselves. Nelly stopped drinking, lift her head and pointed her ears in the rider's direction.

Ten minutes later, the horses came to an abrupt stop and the riders dismounted. The stranger took his time and used his cane to steady himself as he rose to his full height.

The stranger before them had seen better times. He was unarmed but had the look of a crazed man, his beard was whiter now and much longer too; his hair had caught up with silver streaks and it too was much longer now. He favoured his right leg too hence the need for the cane he used.

He had the look of a man who had long ago lost touch with civilization, but beyond all that, they saw the coldness in his eyes. He was studying them and deciding his next move.

Aaron knew Rick Grimes long enough to know you didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of a head tilt, Colt or no Colt the man was dangerous, so he stepped forward.

"Well, as I live and breathe, if it ain't the Walking Dead," Aaron said as he approached Rick and pulled him into a bear hug. "I can't believe it's you." He said patting Rick's back.

"Thanks. It's great to see y'all again." Rick said, "How are things at home? Michonne? Judith?"

Aaron noted that he hadn't mentioned the baby, boy his world was about to be rocked. He couldn't even fathom what that would mean for him to find out he's missed five years of his son's life after having lost his first son for about equally the same amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting RJ Grimes**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Judith walked away from the half-opened door after overhearing her mother talking yet again to her father. Usually, it was something her mother did while she and her brother slept. She knew this because she stumbled upon this one night when she got up to use the bathroom and overheard her mother talking which piqued her curiosity, so she slipped down the downstairs and tiptoed over to the half-opened door.

Something just wasn't right, it was late at night, why would someone be visiting at that hour? Why didn't they wait for the morning to break? Then again, despite the fact her mother was obviously talking to someone, no one replied, but there were pauses in their conversation and her mother would answer to an unheard response. It was difficult to discern what was being said at first, but then it was clear, " _You weren't here…"_

Judith was concerned, but at the same time, however, she didn't want to be discovered snooping by her mother or her guest, it wouldn't be polite, so she quietly peeked into the room and saw no one there but her mother. She didn't understand, why would her mom be talking to an empty room?

It was so much easier to talk to her Uncle Daryl about such things, but he no longer came around. He told her it was her mom's way of missing her dad and brother, but she would eventually stop talking to them. Her mother, however, never stopped talking to the empty room, quite the contrary, it seemed to happen more frequently and often during the daytime. The last few times, however, she was able to sneak away undetected, but today, she had her boots on and as quiet as she tried to be she was betrayed by that one plank of floorboard she had forgotten about.

"Judith?" Michonne called as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Mom?" She replied turning her head to look at her mother.

"It's time for your lessons, then your homework, and bedtime."

Turning fully around, Judith squared her shoulders and asks, "Mom, why don't you ever talk to me like you talk to them?"

"Pardon me?"

"I know you talk to Carl and Dad. You tell them a lot of stuff too, but you never talk to me like that."

Michonne was taken by surprise. First, because she had no idea that Judith was aware of her little sessions, it was something she did when she was particularly stressed, and second, her daughter had never talked back nor questioned her before, so it was clear something had been festering for some time. As such, she walked halfway down the hallway to meet her. She took Judith by the hand and they walked the short distance into the living room and sat down on the sofa facing one another.

"So, what is it you want to know, Judes? What should we talk about?"

Judith squirmed in her seat. It was not easy finding oneself in the hot seat. She was having second thoughts now because it was much easier talking to her Uncle Daryl than it was sitting there with her mom, but this was probably her only chance to have the answers to her questions, so she began to speak.

"Whhhy ...wwwhhhyy…" She stuttered on her first two attempts, but eventually, her words fell into place and her normal speech became possible once again.

"Why don't you ever tell me about her... my mother? What happened on the farm?"

Michonne was surprised and it showed on her face; it also hurt too because to her, Judith was her daughter. She recalls the first time she held Judith, for Michonne, it was like ripping the scab off a freshly healed wound. It had only been a few months since losing her son, Andre. So, she couldn't even allow herself to hold her close at first. The baby smell even after the world changed remained the same, it was like having bits of shrapnel perforating her heart. But despite the pain of her loss, eventually, Judith allowed her to open up her heart again because after losing Andre the way she did, she never considered the possibility of becoming a mom again. Somehow though, it all fell into place because they both needed something, they became each other's comfort. Then things changed again because letting Judith in so soon after Carl, well, it was only a matter of time before it became a tri-factor.

Michonne was Team Grimes, though it wasn't exactly that way in the beginning. She didn't trust Rick nor did he trust her. However, after a road trip back to Kings County with both Rick and Carl things changed between them. Rick later confided to her that Carl had vouched for her that day saying ' _she was one of them'_ … it was a slippery slope after that… one which years later led her to this juncture of being both widow and mother having lost two sons and a husband, but she cherished what remained, her daughter and a son… a welcomed surprise which pulled both Judith and her from their shared grief.

She also recalled when her friendship with Rick blossomed they were able to sense each other's pain because they both saw things... things others couldn't. They shared a unique friendship, but they were also healthy adults with needs as well. It was something they both danced around for quite some time because neither wanted to act on the growing attraction between them for fear of losing a really good friend, but theirs was so much more than that.

He knew she was all in before they found Judith after the prison fell when she told him she was done taking breaks. He admitted as much in their first few days in Alexandria while he was still chasing ghosts.

Then, Rick Grimes was a man of few words because he allowed his actions to speak for themselves. When he came to after she had knocked him out to save them from being tossed out on their asses back into the unknown; he passed her the gun which Carol stole from the armoury and confessed their plans to her. But when he told her that she could have talked him out of their insane plan to stage a coup, at that moment, she knew he was all in.

After that incident, it was only a matter of time before his head and his heart was synced, and once Rick Grimes was himself once again, he claimed the hell out of her. They were a family... his family and once he gave you that distinction it was ride or die, there was nothing he would not do for you. Michonne recalls she once accused him of using Judith to wear down her resolve, but he didn't deny it… he simply gave her a crooked smile and bit into the shiny red apple which he plucked from her hand. What betrayed him, however, was the slight tinge of colour creeping up the neckline of his favourite...now her favourite denim shirt which she wore. Her mood could be easily gauged based on the attire she wore. On days his loss was more deeply felt, she'd wear a piece of his clothing. His scent was long gone but it gave her comfort knowing it was once his, it was like still being wrapped in his embrace.

Michonne knew Judith's question was inevitable. Sure, it was bound to come up at some point, but she hadn't expected it to surface so soon. At best, she figured they were safe until Judith hit puberty and she had to deal with her daughter's teenage angst. Unfortunately, such wasn't the case, so she took a deep breath and took her daughter's hand in hers.

"Sweetheart, it's not that I don't want to... I can't... I've never met your mother and it wouldn't be fair of me to give you second-hand information. When you were a baby, it was decided that both Carl and your father would tell you all about her."

"But they can't now… can they? Was he even my father?" Judith asked with barely concealed frustration.

"Judith Ann Grimes, where's all this coming from, sweetie? What's going on with you?

"I knew I was different when RJ was born. He looks like you and dad, but I don't. When I asked Uncle Daryl, he said I need to ask you why I didn't look like RJ."

"Sweetheart, I met Carl, you and your dad shortly after you were born. Your mother, Lori died shortly after you were born, but that's all I know. However, I'll be more than happy to take you to the Kingdom to visit with Carol because she was with your father's group before the prison."

Sure, Michonne knew who her biological parents were because Rick told her how Lori hooked up with Shane when they thought he was dead. While he never got over their betrayal, he understood why it happened. She also knew about the showdown where Shane tried to assert himself as the alpha male by trying to kill Rick and taking his family; a little detail that once he confessed to Lori earned him the label of being a monster. Despite what happened, however, Shane was instrumental in saving his family, giving him a second chance with his son, so for that, he was eternally grateful. But, Judith's quest to know where she came from served no purpose to burden her with such details especially when there was never a possibility to meet either of them to obtain the answers she sought.

Daryl knew all this too, so Michonne wondered why would he plant such seeds in the child's head? In that instant, she despised the man she once thought of as a friend and brother even more. He had done nothing, but try to undermine everything Rick stood for. A man whom Rick also considered a brother had aligned himself with Maggie and both wanted Negan dead.

Their bond in itself struck Michonne as bizarre considering the fact Daryl caused Glenn's death. Yet, he was at Maggie's heels like a dog to its master probably no doubt from the guilt he carried because he once followed Rick around the very same way. Sure, Negan swung the bat which snuffed Glenn's lights out, but if Negan were to be believed, only one life was expected in payment that night. They had just witnessed his savagery on poor Abe and were in total shock when Daryl being Daryl challenged the psychopath causing Negan, in turn, to smash Glenn's skull to bits. Even back then, he, like Shane was sending a message to Rick that they thought they could be leaders… but they were nothing but teenage boys jockeying to be relevant. Anger makes a person stupid. Stupid usually gets you killed, but in a Neganverse stupid doesn't get the author of its own stupidity killed, it gets others killed.

That night still haunts Michonne to this day, the fact that Negan still breathes where a good man like Rick perished saving those he cared about. She often asked herself whether she could have lived with that fact if hers and Maggie's fortunes were reversed that night, her answer often vacillated on any given day. The lawyer in her tried to be fair and just, but the woman, Rick's wife... the mother of his children was often blinded by rage. It was in one such moment that the love of her life, her best friend and father to her children was most vulnerable with her when he confided Judith's lineage. He juxtaposed the situations of Lori's betrayal to living under the tyrannical rule in which they found themselves. It was fact, while those situations were wildly opposite one was positive and enduring whereas, the other was only for a short period of time, she understood that because there was no way in hell a piece of shit like Negan was ever going to keep Rick Grimes on his knees, that much she knew. He would rise again and die a thousand deaths before that were to happen and that was the reason why she loved him.

Prior to the turn, Maggie was but a simple farm girl with not much exposure to anything. Her world was shattered, all of their lives have been shattered all because they wanted to live. They did things to survive, they've had to because it was now 'us or them ', but the difference was knowing when it was necessary and when it was gratuitous, otherwise they'd be no different from Negan... Rick taught her that.

Although she could see Maggie's point of view, killing Negan only served to elevate his status among the Saviors and give him martyrdom. In his death, others would rise to avenge him and there would be even more deaths. If they were to survive this, they needed to win them over… at least the ones who were less than in their hierarchy. Collectively speaking, the Saviors outnumbered the Alliance, so winning them over, showing them a different way than Negan's way was how they, her and Rick were going the reorder things.

Michonne also didn't forget the revenge mission that Daryl and Tara undertook at the Sanctuary which essentially gave the Saviors a chance to escape resulting in the death of several members of the Alliance.; their desire to exact an eye for an eye was directly counterproductive to the plan the Alliance had put in place. Then there was Maggie's decision to hang Gregory, but yet, she bucked at the idea of putting rules into place to govern behaviours moving forward.

Michonne pulled Judith closer and wrapped her arms around the upset child who still had no answers to her questions. "Judes, you're my daughter as much as RJ's my son. I love you both equally and nothing will change that."

"But, who's my family?"

"Judes, sweetie, a family is a group of people who will accept you, it doesn't matter who you are and they'll love you unconditionally. Before RJ came along you were my daughter and you still are. Do you understand?"

Judith shook her head and squeezed Michonne a little tighter with her head resting on her mother's bosom.

"Your family is everyone who has ever taken care of you and protected you; people like Maggie, Carol, Daryl, Tara, Father Gabriel, Rosita, Eugene and all the folks we met along the way a lot of whom we've lost when you were too little to remember. Especially Tyrese, who saved you when the prison fell, your Aunt Sasha, Hershel, Beth, Olivia and many others."

"Prison? Isn't that where you sent the bad people to live?" Judy asked using her handkerchief to wipe her tears away as Michonne rubs her back to soothe her.

"Yes, Judes, but that was a long, long time ago, well before the world ended. When did your Uncle Daryl tell you this?"

"Just before he disappeared, why?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Do you want some cookies?" She asked hugging her daughter.

"Yes, please!" She replied giving her mom a smile at last.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and see what we can rustle up then," Michonne said standing up and taking her daughter by the hand.

Suddenly, the sound of small feet could be heard coming down the hallway. Michonne knew the moment the word 'cookie' left her lips it would only be a matter of time before the Cookie Monster appeared.

"Cookies?" RJ squealed with delight as he rounded the corner bumping into both his mother and sister.

"Yes, sweetie, it's time for some cookies and a glass of water."


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting RJ Grimes**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

At first, when Rick came to, Anne was there. She was also there when he fell asleep and woke up again. She brought him liquids at first then soft foods, but she also felt the need to constantly fill the silence with noise.

It seems like she was always there and yammering on about something. As time went by, and he regained his strength it seems that she expected him to also participate. Unfortunately for her, Rick didn't mind silence, quite the contrary. He was quite good at it too or at least that's what he was told.

At first, his memories were scrambled. He kept having flashbacks of two women, neither of which was this woman who seemed to be constantly at his bedside.

There was the long-haired brunette with judgmental brown eyes and a cold smile. She nagged at him incessantly about how he didn't share enough. He needed to do things differently. How he worked too much and neglected his family, she even questioned whether he loved them at all? Despite all that, however, he recalls one of the few happiest moments in his life, it was the day he held his son, Carl in his arms for the very first time. They were happy once. But Rick knew it was over between him and the brunette long before the world ended… it was there in her endless bickering, nothing he ever did was good enough no matter how hard he tried to fulfill her many demands to keep the peace for the sake of their son; it was useless. Both of them kept delaying the conversation which would have freed them to live a much happier life. Then shit happened, he got shot and he woke up to find that the world ended.

" _Lori!_ " The thought came to him out of the blue and vanished just as fast as it came.

* * *

Rick knew he was a very lucky man because this was the second time he had woken up from a rather close call to live again another day.

He slept often while his body healed itself, but as soon as he was able to he was up hobbling about on crutches. However, in his fractured memories, there were flashes of a petite dark-skinned warrior with long dreadlocks and curious brown eyes. His grasp on reality was a little tenuous as it was. He wasn't even sure if the memory was real. But there she was looking at him as he stared back at her through the diamond links of the chain fence. She was standing there amongst a bunch of walkers, but she showed no fear.

The world ended quite some time back, but he could not remember having seen a woman out in the new world on her own before, so he didn't know what to make of it. He wondered whether or not the memories of the warrior were hallucinations because he had seen apparitions before, back at the prison. He was also confused because it seems the warrior was also at the prison and if that was true, his timeline was messed up.

He didn't trust himself because he had seen and spoken to Lori whom he knew to be dead. He had even talked to folks on the other end of a phone which no longer worked, so how the hell could the warrior in his head be real? The baby needed formula… and there she was with a basket of it with her sword slung over her back. She was wounded, but the real question was… did he wish her into existence?

The woman looked at him but it was more like she was looking through him like she knew his darkest secrets, things he would never willingly say out loud to another soul. Things he couldn't say out loud because his people looked to him for leadership. He knew they were giving him a wide berth as it was because he was mourning, but to speak of seeing someone that wasn't even there that was a whole new kettle of fish altogether.

The warrior, however, intrigued him, but he still wasn't sure she was even real. How could she be... standing there amongst them? His doubts, however, were quickly assuaged when she dropped the basket of formula, unsheathes her katana, pivots, and began lopping off the heads of the walkers who started to advance on her.

In that instant, he knew that move. It triggered another memory, one where he felt her back pressing against his as they fought their way out of a small herd, but who was she? Where was she? Unfortunately, the dream ends before he could figure things out.

 **…**

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asks as she slipped into his room without waiting for him to reply.

He hated her constant presence. He was told he was a free man, but her constant vigil made him feel anything but.

"The doctor says we should try extending your walks, with any luck you could be graduating to a cane very soon."

Anne's face was familiar, but something inside of him rejected her. First, the camp in which he found himself was more advanced than the last place he previously lived. They had a more sophisticated setup with solar panels, windmills, a farmers market, a sheriff's office, a jail, a bakery etc. In comparison to the world before, this was civilization. It was a little city on its own. A place where water was plentiful, but Anne, however, still gave off a distinct sulfuric like odour. Ordinarily, he was the last person to judge another's hygiene especially after spending months on the road during a drought, but her odour was absolutely repelling. Second, he had this innate feeling that she could not be trusted. He didn't remember a whole lot, but he knew he was a cop and his gut had saved his life more times than not, so he listened to his gut and kept her at arm's length.

In Anne's story, however, they were together. She found him and saved his life. She also spoke of an explosion and how their last camp was destroyed.

He had night terrors and in them, he was surrounded by walkers which caused his horse to rear up onto its hind legs neighing frantically, in the animal's desperate attempt to save itself he was thrown off and he fell onto one of the rebar rods sticking out of a slab of concrete like porcupine quills. Somehow, he managed to free himself and made it back home then there was an explosion, things became murky after that.

He couldn't dispute the fact she found him because he damn near died too. He recalled the flames, the acrid fumes in the air and feeling his body float through the air, so that much was no doubt true. The doctors said had she not found him when she did he would have died. The rebar rod on which he was impaled lucky missed his vital organs, but he lost a lot of blood. He was also dehydrated and concussed with multiple fractures to his right leg. As a result of the latter injury, he would more than likely have limp for the rest of his life.

But, while her story passed the sniff test along the lines of his recovered memories, there was nothing about the bowl cut and her strange odour that enticed him to her. Plus, he doubts he'd ever be desperate enough to touch her even if she was the last woman alive in the apocalypse.

He didn't believe Anne when she said they were a couple because his dreams tell a different story.

* * *

 _Six months after the bridge..._

Physically, his recovery was progressing and he was on track or so he was told. He was not about to run marathons but his body was mended physically except for a limp and he was alive. He cheated death yet again.

His memories, however, were slow, but there was one constant which made him realize that the mystery woman, the warrior who haunts him was a very important part of his life. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her face. His dreams, however, had changed, he was on the periphery of discovery he could feel it. He couldn't help but think that whatever it was, was something he'd rather not know.

Her eyes bore into him from the other side of the chain-linked fence. It was as if she was wondering whether or not he too was real.

There was something fierce about her. She didn't say a word, but they were connecting. Her sword was in its scabbard with its strap crossing between her ample bosom. The hilt visible behind her. She wore long dreadlocks with a bandeau in place to keep them from obscuring her face. Her smooth dark skin glistened with sweat under the hot sun. Her intense chocolate almond eyes held him, prisoner where he stood. She had a petite muscular frame with feminine curves, her face was exquisite, and her lips… but as his body physically begins to react to her, the dream vanishes.

He spent the next five minutes closing his eyes tighter, willing himself back to that crucial moment but to no avail. It was over, so he shrugs off his coverings and got up to dress and start his day.

In his waking moments, he tried to figure out the story behind the woman who lived in the recesses of his mind. What was it that made her vanish each time? What was it that held him back? He had no answers. The situation left him frustrated.

 _Approximately a year after the bridge…_

Eventually, their relationship in his dreams progressed, they became friends… but roommates? He didn't understand. Nevertheless, there was one thing he learnt over the past months was that his memories and dreams often overlapped. It was frustrating as hell, but as there was no one to fill in the blanks, he took them as they unfold and tried to sift through them as best he could.

They were both sitting on the sofa making small talk about their respective day, the way couples do when the green-eyed monster raised its head. It surprised him. They were good friends and she was helping him raise his kids. They were also partners in all things when it comes to running Alexandria, but he was also a man too and as such, he noticed her on a completely different level altogether. However, he was waiting for her to reach that place, where she saw him not just as a friend and a co-leader, but perhaps something more.

He was tired and didn't hear exactly what preceded only that there was a discovery of someone and it triggered him.

"You found a guy?" he asked somewhat disappointed in himself that he hadn't spoken up sooner realizing now that she would be lost to him forever. He should have said something, but he didn't know if she felt the same way about him, she gave no clues. He waited for her because he didn't know how he would live with her rejection. It safest to say nothing, but now he'd have to step aside for her happiness, so he said nothing but pulled out the roll of mints from his back pocket, "Got you something," he said as he held up the roll of mints which she instantly plucked from his fingers and they both chuckled.

"Is this instead of my toothpaste?" She asks examining the roll of mints and chuckles.

"Umm hmm. Well, I do have a crate of toothpaste for you, but it's at the bottom of a lake."

"Oh, so you had a day?"

"Yeah… all on account of your dental hygiene. Have your mints," he said patting her hand. However, the moment their fingers connected over the mints in the palm of her hand, her fingers closed around his and their eyes connected. They both felt it… an intense surge passed through them, they could no longer ignore it. Her lips parted slightly… it was the sexiest thing as his eyes went to her lips. He wanted to kiss her right then, but instead, he moistened his lips and looked at her. Her eyes flicked and then she looked at him as though seeing him through different lens for the very first time.

The atmosphere was organic… it didn't feel forced, he moved towards her and she towards him slowly giving the other time enough to back away, but neither did. The momentum kept them going like a bee drawn to the flower, their lips connected. It was soft, tentative and sweet. The kiss tasted of his mint toothpaste which she stole. That night their bodies became one.

He woke up out of breath, they had been lovers, but then reality crept in, no one else survived the explosion and like that he wished he hadn't remembered any of it. He had gained a memory but lost everything in one fell swoop.

 **...**

 _A week later…_

There were flashes of his mystery lover at his side for the saddest day of his existence, the day they dug the hole in which to bury their son, Carl. She knew him inside out, there was no judgement there. He didn't always need words because sometimes he couldn't find the right ones, but nonetheless, she understood him. She didn't make him feel less of a man. She accepted him as he was, a flawed human being.

Carl had vouched for her saying, that she was one of them, at a time when his gut didn't work. She became Carl's friend when he was having a hard time being a father… he couldn't be the friend his son needed. She was the glue that held them together and the bridge which made him able to finally bond with his daughter. She supported him even when he gave her no reason too. He recalls when he considered trading her life for the safety of his own family. But despite that, she held no malice towards him because she understood his position. In his head echoed four words that changed his life forever, " _I'm still with you_ ". She was his family!

"Michonne!"

Finally, the face who haunts him nightly has a name, Michonne! It was as beautiful and exotic as the person to whom it belongs.

The door slammed shut, the interruption came in the form of Anne.

"Are you ready for your walk, sleepyhead?"

"Tell me about Michonne," he demands.

His demand caught her by surprise and she quickly adjusts. "Michonne? Hmmm mmmm. Name? Name I do not know. I saved you."

From the shock displayed on her face, Rick knew she was lying. The woman he had been dreaming of this whole time was Michonne.

"I lay with you, later, but now, you walk then work, okay?"

There was something odd about what she said, he knew that speech pattern from before. "No… tell me about her."

"You need? I give… I lay with you after. Say yes."

"No thank you! We work and you'll tell me more about this place. Where are we?"

* * *

 _Approximately six years after the bridge…_

During his daily walks, he learned a lot from Anne a.k.a Jadis, the woman who double-crossed them with Negan. He would deal with her when the time comes, but for now, he would use her to get the information he needed.

He also recalls that very same proposition to sleep with him from before. He also recalls how he and his wife, Michonne laughed about it later that night in bed.

They were in Ohio. The folks in this new civilization had airlifted them from where he was found in the very same helicopter he had seen flying overhead before his folks led the attack on the Sanctuary.

In his most recent dream, however, he saw Michonne one last time but he wasn't inside Alexandria, he didn't know if he recreated the memory or whether it was a fact, but he had to find out. He needed a lift out of this place because it wasn't a journey he could make alone by stealing a horse and some supplies, so he sabotaged the crops in the compound.

Due to his reduced mobility, he became their resident farmer, a skill taught to him by Hershel back at the prison. It was hard work, but he didn't mind it and he had helpers, but largely he was left alone with his thoughts. He had a certain amount of freedom which allowed him the means to do what he did. Then, he slowly watched as the fruits of his labour begin to wither and die. He conveniently recalls the conversation he had with Anne about the seeds stored at the Smithsonian and proposed they go to Washington to raid the vaults. His suggestion was taken up the chain of command and two days later, they were on their way to Washington.

 **...**

It had been a day since his escape. Rick was surprised that they never sent a search party for him. He wasn't foolish enough to think that he was safe though. He knew his way from DC to Alexandria would be even more perilous given his reduced mobility. They obviously thought he'd never make his journey, but the didn't know him at all. They had crops to dig up and replant in time to make the harvest.

By his actions, they had to have figured out what he had done. They could never trust him after that. They also knew his destination… it was a trip they could easily make in a matter of hours if they really wanted too, but he hoped the wouldn't do so before he could get to his destination and prepare them for any fallout which may be coming their way.

 **…**

Rick went into a depression once he realized his whole family was gone. He gave up. He had nothing left, but despite it all, his body refused to quit. In time, he accepted his fate, he was broken and meant to live on without them. But one day while sitting around despondent he recalls the lesson Herschel once gave to him about the broken limb from the tomato plant. How, if you replant it… it could live on and blossom into something of a miracle… new growth.

The next day he woke at the crack of dawn and went to the shed, gathered some tools and went out into the compound's huge garden and set himself to work. He reinvented himself to live on, but there was still a gnawing feeling like a wound that never heals over no matter how hard he tried to let go, he could never forget her.

He himself didn't even know whether Alexandria was still standing, but he had nothing at all to lose. However, if there was even the slightest chance his dream was, in fact, a true memory he was going to find out or die trying to find his family because by his calculations he had lost almost six years already.

 **...**

Rick had been on the road for quite some time. Due to his appearance, the only real threat he faced were walkers, the living thought of him as just a feeble old man who was probably a little too touched by the sun to know where he was or which end was up.

Nelly's ears perked up and she became agitated. At first, Rick thought it was walkers, so he listened intently for the familiar shuffling of their feet or the humming noise they make, but instead, it was the sound of a couple drunks fighting amongst themselves over a rabbit they supposedly both killed. He watched them intently from the shadows of the shed in which he sought shelter for the night.

The world as it was now, he couldn't just hitch his horse outdoors and go inside to sleep. He had to bunk with his steed. It was amazing what one would allow themselves to do now, the things one now considered comfort to what once was. He didn't mind sharing his space with Nelly nor did she mind his company.

The drunks outdoors were also looking for shelter and it would be only a matter of time before they came inside. Rick used his hand to massage Nelly's muzzle and whispered to her, but despite his attempts, the commotion outdoors caused her to neigh loudly.

Both men heard the horse neigh. They stopped arguing and looked towards the weather-beaten shed to their right.

"Claimed," Len yelled to Tony as he turn and ran towards the shed.

Inside, Rick left Nelly hitched in the corner and hobbled over to the door, unsheathes his sword cane and waits behind the door.

Len burst through the door first followed shortly by Tony. Once inside, they saw the prize, a beautiful chestnut Clydesdale. The horse distracted the men from the danger lurking in the shadows and as such, Rick was able to slide the blade of his sword into the base of Tony's skull and pull it back.

The thud alerted Len who was busy massaging Nelly's forehead and talking to the animal. His peripheral vision picked up Rick's movements way too late. By the time the third man came through the door with two halves of the disputed game in his hand he was staring down the barrel of the Glock Rick took off one of the men.

The stranger with silver hair was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected anyone but the two idiots to be inside the shed. But suddenly found himself on the business end of a Glock 19.

"Woah ole fella, you really don't wanna do that. I mean you no harm. Can we discuss this over some rabbit and some premium moonshine?" he offered as a peace offering as a means of defusing an already tense situation.

His answer came in the sound of pop… pop as two shots rang out and whizzed through the air… thud. The third man was dead.

That night, he dined on the whole rabbit and slept somewhat comfortably in the weather-beaten shelter.

* * *

Jesus offered Rick a bottle of water which he gladly took. The heat was brutal and he had several days left to Alexandria.

"Thanks."

Both Aaron and Jesus were speechless. Rick didn't mind the silence, but he needed to know about his family, so he asked his question once more.

"Michonne and Judith, are they okay?"

"Yes… yes… they are fine," Aaron answered still trying to come to terms himself with the fact that they were standing in the presence of the one and the only Rick Grimes.

 **...**

Almost five days after Aaron's disappearance from Alexandria he returned with Jesus and a stranger. The trio came to a stop outside the gates of Alexandria in the late afternoon.

Father Gabriel an African American priest was on watch. He was decked out in his usual priestly garb which consisted of one black suit, a black shirt with his collar, and to complete the ensemble he wore his trusted old black fedora.

Rick noticed him immediately from a distance and a small smile pulled at his lips. Even, after all this time, it calmed him some to know that not much has changed.

Father Gabriel was looking through the scope of his rifle, not because he perceived a threat, but because he too thought he was imagining things. He gently placed his rifle against the guard post and made the sign of the cross. He then signalled for the gates of Alexandria to be opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting RJ Grimes**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Three days before the arrival..._

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" RJ asks as he crawls into bed with his mother.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Michonne asks a little groggy from sleep, but no answer came from the little man, he simply snuggled into his mother's warmth and was fast asleep before his little head could hit the pillow. The past few nights were the same, something disrupted his sleep causing him to bunk with her, but Michonne didn't mind one bit. Her bed felt way too empty when he decides he was going to be a big boy and follow his big sister, Judith and starts sleeping in their own beds.

Judith had largely abandoned the family bed about eighteen months before, RJ followed suit six months later, but every now and then her little man would revert back to being her baby like he did that night. His independence was endearing, but she wanted him to remain her baby a little while longer because she knew she wouldn't get another chance at being a mom. He was her last piece of Rick, so she held on tight dreading the day when he too would be too big for her hugs and kisses. Judith was already at this stage now and her hugs and kisses were fewer and farther apart; it wasn't personal so Michonne didn't feel slighted in the least. There were occasions, however, as with RJ where out of the blue Judith would revert back to a younger version of herself who still wanted her mother and would surprise her with hugs and kisses for no reason at all. Michonne lived for these moments too.

In the meantime, however, she would hold on to her family as tight as they would allow.

RJ could sleep through anything and he had the annoying gift like his dad to be able to sleep on command. Unfortunately for Michonne, however, sleep now eluded her, so she propped herself up by her elbow and watched her baby's profile as he slept peacefully next to her.

…

RJ was a perfect blend of both parents, he had his father's bone structure, soft brown silky curls, and the cutest dimples and a tiny beauty mark on his right cheek to the side of his nose like his father. Apart from his caramel coloured skin and his mother's dark chocolate eyes with flecks of gold, he was truly Richard James Grimes II, his father's clone.

Michonne would stare at his sleeping figure for hours, sometimes she'd imagine what life might have been if the bridge disaster never happened. Would they have stopped at just one? Then there were days when she tried to imagine the two meeting for the first time, but it usually left her melancholy longing for the impossible. Judith was getting older and she would no doubt leave in another few years, her greatest fear now was the day when RJ would decide to follow his sister then all she'd have left would be Alexandria. What then?

The thought in itself was unsettling because it didn't matter how hard she tried to keep her people safe, there were always rumblings of dissension in the ranks. There was a plan to unite the five communities which since became four, but her fallout with the Hilltop had seeped its way into relations with the Kingdom and Oceanside and as such, whilst they continue to trade amongst themselves the Charter she created remained unsigned. Because of this, she felt she failed to achieve her husband's legacy in its entirety.

Michonne's frustration and grief kept her awake most nights. It fueled a rage within that saw her in the woods in the middle of the night assailing the walking dead. It kept her focused. She had just finished dispatching a small herd of walkers in the clearing near south walls when she heard the distinct clip-clop sound of hooves as they struck a patch of dry ground nearby. It was one such occasion when she saw Aaron leaving camp in the dead of night no doubt to rendez-vous with Jesus.

She thought it odd that neither would relinquish ties to their original communities even for love, but it wasn't her place to judge nor meddle. Aaron was responsible for them... Rick's group or what was left of it anyway being in Alexandria. Over the years they had become close friends too. Rick valued his friendship as did she. She understood why he stayed away with Gracie, but was glad that Aaron chose to return to Alexandria because it was their home and the latter had become a great playmate for Judith even though she was three years younger. The girls were often at each other homes and she and Aaron would often swap stories of their girls latest phases. It was times like these that made what she had done tolerable, with Aaron there was no judgment. Consequences of one's actions were not always easy to live with, but in this case, the alternative she couldn't survive… she would rather die first before burying another child of hers.

Michonne knew moments like these were precious because Judith was now a tween and she was changing fast; so much so, only days before, she agreed to take her to the Kingdom. The sole purpose of which was so that she could learn more about her mother, the woman who gave her life. As a result of her decision, however, Michonne was bracing herself for what would come next. At the Kingdom, Judith would encounter children her own age and might just reject the notion of returning to Alexandria altogether, but Michonne wasn't ready to let go of her daughter as yet.

That said, however, she didn't trust Carol not to sway Judith to remain there knowing what she knows now of Daryl's machinations. Then there was also the issue which festered between herself and Carol regarding her refusal to Ezekiel's request to send Alexandrians to help rebuild the ailing infrastructure at the Kingdom. Her stand was that runs had become increasingly more dangerous, plus, there was no resident plumber within the communities, so no one knew what exactly was needed for the job. Eugene was doing his best to get up to speed on the issue, but he was only human. It would simply be more beneficial if the Kingdomites assimilated into the other communities such as Alexandria, Hilltop and Oceanside where the plumbing was not as dated. During the reprieve, they could actually develop that particular skill, but her views on the issue were discarded.

Things were rapidly changing and it felt like she needed to sleep with her eyes wide open, but as long as Alexandria was safe, she did her job. At the end of the day, all that mattered was a safe place for her people and a home in which to raise her children. In Rick Grimes vision, Alexandria was theirs; a place where they could build a future. Sure, the reordering wasn't exactly according to the plans they made, but little in life rarely is, there were always adjustments to be made. However, despite setbacks, Alexandria was now full of life… a thriving community. It was something she was certain Rick would be proud of if only he could have seen it.

* * *

Michonne was not looking forward to travelling with both of her small children out there in the unknown for two days. Sure, she trained Judith to fight, but RJ's training had only just begun. But trained or not, they were still kids in a very unpredictable environment. Sure they were products of said environment, Judith was on road as a baby until such time they arrived in Alexandria. It was only in the past six months had she been allowed outside the gates in the nearby woods to hunt. RJ, on the other hand, has never been outside the gates, but he had seen the monsters that wandered up to the gates. Something which left him with nightmares which eventually diminished over time.

Michonne knew that preparedness was the key, not many people were prepared when the end of the world came. They were all left scrambling, they had to adjust and learn quickly along the way if they wanted to survive. Her children, however, were both born into this new world where survival was the first lesson, they would learn. She never wanted to be in a situation again where she couldn't be there for either of her children, unlike with Andre, so once RJ turned five, she began his training with a bow staff one with a pointed end. He was still new at it, but he demonstrated skill and his eagerness to excel at anything his sister does was charming, but where Judith had graduated to a sword he wouldn't be at that level for a while.

His sister, on the other hand, loved to boss RJ around. Often, Michonne had to remind Judith of her place; that being, she too was still a child and her mother was the one who sets the pace for both of them. It was unpredictable out there because things could go sideways in the blink of an eye. She had buried two sons and as much as she hated the thought of taking them to the Kingdom she had no choice; her daughter needed answers, ones she couldn't provide.

 **...**

The next morning, as the family ate a simple breakfast of fruits, jerky and juice, Michonne spoke, "Today, we're going outside the gates into the clearing, but you're both going to have do as I say, understood?"

The look of surprise registered on Judith's face because she knew what going into the clearing meant.

RJ, on the other hand, his eyes danced in his head, his dimples were more like holes in his cheeks as his smile radiated on full blast. His eagerness was barely contained, as Michonne suspected, her talks about the dangers beyond the gates were long forgotten.

"Really, Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie, really. But... you must stay close to mommy and Judith at all times… there'll be no fun and games outside the gates and no running off into the woods, understood?"

RJ's excitement rendered him speechless so his head bobbed up and down signalling his response.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, RJ," Judith added extending her right hand to pat her brother's hand in a reassuring manner.

"You're both my responsibility, Judith, but thank you. We have to prepare him for the things we might encounter on our way to the Kingdom."

"Yes, Mommy," she said recalling her first trip into the clearing outside the gates, only then the monsters were both her dad and her mom.

"You'll need your energy, so eat up."

 **…**

Later that morning, in the clearing, the lessons began.

That morning, there were no stragglers, so Judith adapted the position her father once did.

RJ looked on as his sister slumped her shoulders forward, her head turned slightly to the side with her mouth twisted and hanging agape as she shuffled her way towards him. RJ giggled while holding his tummy at the sight of his sister pretending to be a monster.

"Richard James Grimes, what did mommy say about fun and games in the clearing?"

Upon hearing his mother's firm voice RJ immediately stopped laughing but continued holding his aching tummy. He made his very best attempt to be serious, his eyelids blinked rapidly as he moistened his bottom lip and pouted it ever so slightly. It took everything in Michonne not to laugh at her son's antics, but finally, she forced herself to turn away in order to save face.

"Don't cry, RJ," Judith whispered to him encouraging her brother to be brave. "Grrr.. grrr, grrr… attack me, RJ," she instructed while dragging her feet. Judith was a sight, her mouth was twisted in a jokeresque smile. The hilt of her katana was visible behind her. It was encased in its scabbard and slung across her chest. "Grrrrrrrr," she growled once more as she advanced on her little brother.

RJ stepped back taking his staff into both hands and points the rounded end of the stick towards his sister, aimed and pantomimed a blow to her head as his mother showed him. Judith, in turn, falls to the ground immobile.

"Noooooo, Judes, noooooooo!" RJ cries out with tears in his eyes, fearing he had hurt his sister by mistake, he dropped his staff and prepared to rush to his sister's side.

But Michonne watching the scene unfold in front of her sprung into action and began shambling towards her son. RJ now faced with a dilemma looked from his sister lying immobile on the ground to his mother the pretend monster advancing on his position. Suddenly, the Judith monster twitched and began crawling towards him. "Grrrrrrrrr…"

"Grrr, grrrr..." Michonne growled dragging her feet while advancing on RJ forcing him to make a decision. The latter retrieved his bow staff and swung it towards the mommy monster's knees causing Michonne to fall with outstretched hands reaching for him.

"You have to hit us in the head, RJ with the pointy part like just like mommy showed you."

RJ did exactly that.

"Bravo, baby!" Michonne calls out scrambling to her feet and brushing herself off with Judith doing the same.

"You did it," Judith cried out rushing to hug her brother.

"You both did very well today," Michonne said as she stooped down and hugged her children with the pride of a lioness.

* * *

 _The night before the stranger's arrival…_

Judith and RJ washed up after supper and prepared for bed while Michonne took a moment on the sofa.

"Mommy, we're ready," the call came from atop the stairs pulling Michonne from a journey down memory lane.

"Coming," she replied as she tucked away the memory which floated around her mind. It wasn't unusual for her to be thinking of Rick, in fact, she did it quite a bit. It calmed her from the stresses of running Alexandria. This past week, however, he had been at the foreground of everything from the moment Judith called her out to now.

It was as though she could feel his presence watching over them… watching her. She couldn't explain it at all. It wasn't scary or unpleasant, just different. She had never felt his presence like this before, but something was different this time. It had never been this strong. She didn't know what to make of it but wondered whether RJ felt it too. He no longer bothered with the pretext of going to his own bed. Judith, however, continued to sleep in her own room.

 **...**

"Mommy, please tell me about my daddy," he said resting his head below her bosom.

RJ's request surprised Michonne, it had been a while since she told them about their father, and for a moment she choked up.

"Your daddy... was a great man. He was a sheriff's deputy before the world ended, but in this world, he was the leader of a group from Atlanta. I met him and your brother Carl outside the town of Woodbury shortly after Judes was born. He lead us here… he was a strong man, a protector, a builder of communities, and most importantly, a family man. He was fearless."

"What's a deputy, Mommy?"

"It's a policeman, sweetie."

"What did my daddy look like, Mommy?"

Michonne smiled, "He was tall, charming with the most beautiful blue eyes ever. He had silky brown curls with a touch of grey," she said combing her fingers through his hair causing RJ to giggle. The sound of his giggles melting her heart causing her feelings to surface, but it was neither the time nor the place for it, she had to be strong. "He looked like a grown-up version of you, except you have my eyes. He also had a grey beard, too."

"Do you miss him, Mommy?"

"I do, baby… every day."

"Me too," he added wiping the stray tear away from his mother's cheek. "Did he kill monsters too?"

"Yes. He did exactly like you did today. You did a great job, sweetie."

"But you're not a monster, Mommy… Judes', not a monster."

"No we're not, sweetie, but what we're doing is preparing you for when you meet the real monsters one day. We will continue practicing for a while longer before we leave for the Kingdom, okay?"

In any event, talks of monsters bored RJ. He was now fast asleep which was signalled by his soft snores. Michonne hearing this shook her head, smiling down at her sleeping son she gently repositioned him onto the pillow and turned off the lamp. Her thoughts drifted back to Rick as she lay in wait for the sandman to work his magic on her.

* * *

Rick refused Aarons' offer to accompany him home. He was exhausted and just wanted to see his family.

Walking up the steps to their family home he took a moment before knocking on the door. He long dreamed of this moment when either his wife or daughter would open the door and his eyes would finally rest on those he lost so long ago. He took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the hard surface.

The door opened almost immediately. But instead of an almost eye-level contact with Michonne, his eyes fell further down, landing not on his daughter, but a young boy… a much younger version of himself save for his caramel complexion and his mother's chocolate eyes.

The sight of his son took Rick's breath away. He was momentarily speechless. Aaron's reaction suddenly made perfect sense. He secretly thought it might have been another man and he didn't know how he felt about that but he would understand. The whole time while they were apart, it never crossed his mind that it was possible she would have moved on. By his calculations he had been missing for about six years which was longer than the few months it took Lori to hook up with Shane. If that were the case, it would crush him having finally put the pieces of the puzzle together, to lose her again, but naturally, he would have no choice but to respect her wishes.

RJ stood there with his head cocked to the side looking at the stranger at their front door. His face was full of white hair and the hair on his head was long and scruffy. The old man was probably lost, but his mom always taught him to be polite.

"Hi!" He said with curious eyes.

Rick's eyes blinked several times to ensure he wasn't imagining things. He then steadied himself with his cane and lowered himself down to the young boy's level.

"Hi!" Rick responds his words almost lost in his throat from the lump which formed there. He could feel his tears threatening to spill, he could feel his chest tighten and reminds himself to _breathe in… out … in...out_ …. and bit the inside of his bottom lip to keep the tears in check. He didn't want to scare his son. "Are you the man of the house?" he asked.

RJ looked at the stranger confused, "I'm a boy, silly."

"I'm sorry. What's your name young man?"

"My name's RJ."

"RJ, huh? What does RJ stand for?"

"Richard James Grimes Jr II."

The response was a slow smile spreading across Rick's face because though his son spoke, he heard his wife's voice in his head and the fierce pride in her voice as she named their son in his honour.

"What do you know, my name is also Richard James Grimes Jr, too."

"Are you my, Daddy? "RJ asked momentarily confused.

"I am," Rick replied humbled as he allowed his hand to gently touch his son's hair and comb his fingers through it the way Michonne no doubt did.

"My mommy does that," RJ said as his tiny hand reached out exploring the face of the bearded stranger. "Where were you, Daddy?" he asked with hurt seeping in his voice.

Rick felt his pain it squeezed his heart, "Daddy got hurt and then he was lost… but I came back as soon as I could."

"Where's your mommy and your sister?" Rick asks realizing that his son appeared to be home alone.

"At the pantry. I ran away from Nora, Judes, and Gracie."

"Oh? Why?" Rick asked.

"I don't wanna play house because I'm always the baby."

Rick smiled and ruffled RJ's hair. "I understand, you're not a baby… you're a little man." RJ giggled.

"Can I hug you?" Rick asks not wanting to make his son uncomfortable.

Rick was rewarded with tiny hands snaking around his neck.

"Eww, Daddy, mommy's not going to like that smell." RJ announced releasing his father at lighting speed, scrunched up his nose and said, "Yuck!"

Rick looked at his son and burst into laughter. He then lifted his arm and sniffs himself, "You're right, mommy will never have that. I guess daddy better clean up before she gets back, eh?"

RJ's head bobbed up and down showing his agreement all the while holding tiny fingers under his cute little nose.

"Okay then, daddy will go on upstairs and clean up. Don't you be opening the door, okay? It's not safe. I won't be long."

 **...**

Michonne was on her way home after picking up her weekly supplies from the pantry. She stopped by Nora's to pick up the kids, but the house was empty and outdoors was deserted, there wasn't a soul in sight. It was unusual because there were always people milling about aimlessly in Alexandria.

It was getting late, however, so she figured Judith had gone home with her brother and as such, Michonne didn't pay much attention to the abandoned streets of Alexandria instead she hurried home to her children.

 **...**

Opening the front door, she could hear the sound of little feet running down the hallway.

"Judith? RJ, baby mommy's home." Michonne added sitting the laundry basket of supplies down.

"Mommy, Mommy… he's back..." RJ screamed with delight my daddy's back." He said leaping into his mother's waiting arms. He was beyond excited and there was no mention of the magic word,c-o-o-k-i-e.

"Honey, we talked about this before. Daddy's gone, sweetie." The words broke her heart anew… she hated doing this to him, but it necessary to rip the bandaid off in one fell swoop.

RJ's eyes shone brightly… bitting the inside of his bottom lip, shook his head from left to right and points to the top of the stairs where Rick stood.

He was freshly showered and shaved, his hair much longer and more silvery than it had been when she last laid eyes on him. He was in desperate need of a haircut. His blue eyes were tired. He wore a pair of his favourite ripped jeans she didn't have the heart to get rid of. His chest bare and moist from his recent shower with a towel slung over his right shoulder.

Michonne remains grounded only because RJ was in her arms… her lips quivered and tears streamed down her face as slowly Rick descends the stairs and walked towards them with a limp. His arms enveloping both his son and his wife allowing his tears to flow freely for the first time in years.

"Hey!"


End file.
